


Sky's Bruises

by Lalelilolu



Series: Dribble, Drabble, Malec Babble [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angff, flangst, sky and earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: "Who hurt you, little sky?""No one."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dribble, Drabble, Malec Babble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Sky's Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> I heard you liked celesital fics, maybe you enjoy this one as well!
> 
> My wonderful Chosen Child was the inspiration for this. Thank you for accepting all my love. ♥

"Who hurt you, little sky?"

"No one."

"Ohh but I can see it." The earth rose up, one of the mountains brushing the sky's bruising flesh; its trees careful not to apply too much pressure with their leaves. Afraid to hurt to the tender spots. "Do not lie to me, Alexander. Let me take care of you."

The sky blushed. It didn't deserve the earth's tenderness tonight. The sky had failed to defend it today. Like yesterday and the day before. The small humans living on and in his lover’s body were still exploiting it. Slowly but steadily destroying it.

The earth was always too kind for its own good. It would destroy the earth. The sky knew it. It could not help the earth, other than making sure that the moon wins the battle against the sun as early as possible. Most of the tiny pests would rest when it got dark. It was harder today.

The bruising on the sky’s body proof of the sun becoming stronger for a few months before accepting defeat. Just to collect its power again and to come back a year later. The battles were always harsher during summer, the damage to the battlefield worse.

There was nothing he could do against it. So the sky leaned into the touch of the earth, enjoying the warm caresses.

It was a small comfort for the sky to know, that soon - still out of reach - but soon, the tiny humans would have reached a point, where the earth no longer could sustain them. They would die, but the earth would live on. With or without them and the sky would look at its strong earth with pride and at the battle scars it would bear. Maybe then the sun and the moon wouldn’t have to fight anymore.

For now Alexander wept for the pain that Magnus was going through.

The trees rustled excitedly. Rain was scarce in the summer months, for the sky was occupied battling back the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment : )


End file.
